<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fixing Bart's Heart by bluepulsebluepulse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376816">Fixing Bart's Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse'>bluepulsebluepulse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bluepulse, But it's sweet, Chicken Whizees, Deep &amp; Meaningful Conversation, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Speedbuggy, Surprise Gift, at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bart receives the world's most upsetting news, it's up to Jaime to comfort his best friend in his time of need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fixing Bart's Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts">PaintingWithDarkness</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still posting each fortnight, so... that's something!</p><p>I want to write more, but please enjoy this in the meantime while I try to sort my life out.</p><p>Hope y'all enjoy this!</p><p>---</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A late night telenovela continued to splash ever changing colors across every reachable surface in the unlit Reyes’ living room; not that either of the mother, son duo had noticed. The dramatic dialogue during a love confession had Bianca fully invested and on the edge of the suede sofa; whilst Jaime was happily being absorbed into the furniture, eyes calmly glued to his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the soft moans from a launching love scene pierced the bubble of Jaime’s disinterest and he was forced to act swiftly. The tired party quickly rose to his feet and clumped across the carpet to the hallway in his white socks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Resting a hand around the edge of the wall beside him, Jaime quietly announced his departure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buenas noches mamá, I’m off to bed...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, Bianca hadn’t even noticed her son flee the scene of the awkward atmosphere. It was at that point she noticed the pink coloring his cheeks that she grinned meanly. It would have been a crime not to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You don’t want to stay and watch the best part?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime rolled his eyes as his mother gestured at the window to another world with the television remote in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your loss…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” As her bitter son turned to leave her to her late night guilty pleasure, she called out after him one last time. “Buenas noches hijo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca’s grin snapped back to the television the second she saw the back of Jaime’s head nod in acknowledgement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sounds of Julio making love to Sofia couldn’t propel Jaime up the stairs fast enough. He resisted the urge to shudder moments before closing his bedroom door behind him. Not bothering to turn the light on, Jaime paced into his new found safety noticing the full moon in the night sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime stopped in the middle of his room and reached for the hem of his shirt. The tight black shirt came off with ease and was tossed to the corner of his spacious bedroom. Only now did all of Jaime’s impressive musculature shudder feeling the oddly cool breeze caress his skin. The royal blue scarab shining in the moonlight remained strangely silent too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the strange vibe he was sensing in the air tonight, the man running hot hopped under his covers and got comfortable. It took longer than usual for Jaime to find the groove in his mattress where he couldn’t feel the pressure in his back of the bitter bug who was too affectionate to let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have set an alarm for tomorrow morning since this host insists on enforcing poor sleep hygiene practices by sleeping in.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime groaned something akin to a plea and hurled an arm over his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the weekend Scarab, let me sleep in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the scarab had a chance to lecture Jaime even further, his phone pinged. Leaping on to the opportunity for distraction, Jaime sat up and swiveled his navy pajama pant legs off the side of the bed. Before Jaime’s hand was able to clasp the phone resting on his bedside table, an unexpected - but all too familiar - gust blew through his room and winded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bart!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The irritated exclamation came from a concern for privacy. Jaime had successfully taught the speedster - or so he had thought - to knock before entering his room. Thankfully, there had never been any issues in the past, only close calls after coming out of the shower. Not that the day had ever yet come for Jaime, he wasn’t willing to let Bart walk in on him having sex. The scarab was quick to point out the irony of the thought as it ran through his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was in that moment that he had become extremely aware of the Caucasian’s finger tips digging desperately into his back. Using his consciousness, Jaime traced the lengths of Bart’s fingers to the warm palms also pressed intimately into the bare skin of his broad back. The contact sent a tingle surging through Jaime’s entire body that short circuited his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wha-</span>
  </em>
  <span> What are you doing,” he swallowed after stammering into silence, “here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The world as we know it is over!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime’s distracted brain needed to take a few moment’s to process the speedster’s admission mumbled against his chest. It was even harder to concentrate with the scarab carrying on about vital levels in the distant background after Jaime got lost in the fact that Bart’s lips had literally just brushed against his naked chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Qué?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt so moded in my life!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Latino could tell Bart was genuinely depressed about something, and was quick to sigh soothingly before wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller speedster. This was no time to get lost in his hormones, he needed to be there for his best friend. The scarab extended a tendril to activate the lamp that had somehow remained upstanding during Bart’s swift entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong ese?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only now did Bart lift his head from Jaime’s gorgeous chest to make eye contact. He would have taken great pleasure in the sight before him had he not been in his current stage of grief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime’s Adam's apple bobbed as a nervous gulp jumped down his throat noticing the complete absence of joy in Bart’s usually lively green eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to stop making Chicken Whizees!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the room as Bart’s residual shockwaves spread across the room. Jaime’s sharp  eyebrows raised ever slightly as genuine disappointment settled over the rest of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I just saw it online!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Jaime could think about was how miserable Bart looked. The speedster still sitting on his legs seemed to be deep in thought. Jaime wasn’t sure where to begin. He was of course upset about the news too; after all, he loved the chicken flavored chips too. But in this particular moment, Jaime knew Bart needed comforting and he wanted to facilitate that as best he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lo siento Bart, I know they were your favorite snack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A set of grieving green eyes flicked down momentarily to a set of perfect abs before the previously raised voice settled into a softer one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On some level of normality, Bart found that he was mesmerized as Jaime lifted an arm to rub at his neck unsurely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few obvious answers popped into Bart’s head and he had to bite his lip and look away before he truly earned his superhero title.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I spend the night here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, Jaime should have seen the common request coming. It actually caused him to breathe a laugh out through his nose. That was answer enough for Bart, but he still relished in the auditory confirmation, especially given that it was delivered to him in Spanish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart smiled adoringly as Jaime leaned back down on his bed and allowed Bart to snuggle close to him. The speedster knew he had made the right decision seeking comfort in the muscular, sexy arms of Jaime Reyes. At this rate, he was confident he would be feeling better in no time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Blue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“De nada.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair smiled at each softly for a few moments before Jaime cleared his throat with a wobbly cough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buenas noches bart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night Jaime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to the world’s surprise, nightly sleepovers at Jaime’s house were not enough to fight off the impending doom plaguing the speedster. Days had passed and Bart hadn’t been able to return to being his usual high-spirited self; and it was bumming Jaime out majorly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime missed seeing the giant beam that was usually spread across Bart’s face. The speedster was now seldom cracking eye-roll worthy jokes and was barely talking his ear off about the strangest topics. This was not the Bart he had come to know and love; and he had decided to do something about fixing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a lot of coordination, time and money, but they pulled it off. Jaime now also owed his family and a whole bunch of friends favors; not to mention they were all now likely onto his feelings for Bart. Unfortunately, Jaime’s plan had made it glaringly obvious to all how far he would go to make Bart happy; but that was a problem for a later date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right on schedule, the speedster showed up for their nightly sleepover unfurling his sad tone like a sleeping bag upon arriving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Blue…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hola Bart.” After a deep breath, Jaime patted the bed. “Come and take a seat next to me ese.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart’s eyes narrowed slightly at the unexpected request that traveled to his ears. Nevertheless, Bart shuffled over the carpet to Jaime’s bedside and sat beside his fully clothed best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to talk… about the Chicken Whizees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart winced at the painful topic being brought up again, but Jaime was determined to work through it. After a lengthy discussion with Khaji Da about grief and the process around it, Jaime had come to the conclusion that he would be there for Bart and listen to everything he had to say about how he was feeling. Packaging it up was not healthy and Jaime needed to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re feeling the mode, but I want you to know you can talk to me about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Blue,” he shifted uncomfortably, “but I’d rather just not talk about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The best friend who knew Bart too well gently placed a hand on said man’s shoulder and pleaded with him lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Por favor?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart took a moment to reprimand himself as he gave into the one thing he loved more than Chicken Whizees. If there was anybody Bart would do anything for, it was Jaime Reyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he sighed, “I just feel really moded because forever is a long time to go without something you love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hear you ese… But I think that there’s more to this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime leaned forward and looked into Bart’s vulnerable eyes, begging for more information. Under the hypnotic influence Jaime had over him, Bart dug a little deeper and shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chicken Whizees is kind of what… brought us together…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had been the last thing Jaime had been expecting to hear from Bart. He didn’t have long to ruminate on the response before the speedster continued, his arms becoming animated to assist him as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know we would have met anyway. It was the main reason I came back to the past. But… I can’t stop thinking about our first chill-hang y’know. We ate Chicken Whizees together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” the older of the two grinned fondly on the memory, “I’m still waiting on that replacement bag for the one you salvaged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart broke into a good laugh with Jaime and even had to rest his head on Jaime’s shoulder for support in the middle of it. Jaime’s chest rose and fell slowly as he took a deep breath of relief seeing a proper smile back on the speedster’s face. Unfortunately, the smile didn’t last long as it quickly transformed into a distracted frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess, on some subconscious level... I was moded about the Chicken Whizees because I felt like it would have an impact on our friendship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bart…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jaime’s voice lowered to a pitiful tone that was unusually tender and soft for him. “It’s not going to affect our friendship. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I promise.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” There was a knowing smile there that showed he knew that his fears were irrational.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Jaime’s hands clapped against his legs as he rose resolutely to begin walking backwards grinning at his favorite person in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it wouldn’t matter if you didn’t believe me anyway…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pleasant confusion rained down over Bart’s face as he watched his best friend walk to his cupboard doors with intrigue. The next thing Bart knew, Jaime flung the doors open and thousands of packets of Chicken Whizees flooded out into the room in a crinkly tsunami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The speedster gasped in the direction of Jaime who stood there beaming proudly at the sight of Bart’s jaw dropped in pure wonder. He quickly pulled his legs up off of the floor and onto the bed to avoid drowning in the sea of gold and silver. To Bart, the sight was more precious than the finest jewelry Earth had to offer. It was as Jaime gestured with open arms at all the packets, that delighted laughter came pouring back out of Bart again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaime! I- I can’t believe it! You bought-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost every packet in the country.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Astonished eyes swept the room, failing to see even a microscopic trace of the grey carpet he was accustomed to seeing. Bart noticed that all Jaime’s clothes that had been in the closet were missing and had been placed somewhere else to make room for all the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rest of it is back at your place. This is all I could fit in the cupboard...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing it was completely counter-productive, Bart used his super speed to stack all the packets back inside the cupboard before slamming the doors shut to keep the raging beast within contained. Bart knew it would have been smarter to run all the packets back to his house but he just couldn’t be out of Jaime’s company for that long, not even for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing Jaime knew, he had blinked and his room was magically clean again; and better still, Bart was draped all over him. Jaime chuckled and hugged the speedster back just as tightly. The two men smiled over one another’s shoulders with their eyes shut for a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart eventually pulled back with the biggest smile Jaime had ever seen. It was almost enough to distract Jaime from hearing the deliriously happy exclamations that followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaime this is so crash! Wow! I could just kiss you right now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime’s jaw dropped a little to allow for a shocked inhale to possess him. He hadn’t been expecting a window of opportunity like this to present itself; but this is what this had all been about anyway. Jaime had been after Bart’s heart for a while now, and now seemed as good a time as any. That being said, nerves got the better of the superhero and he raised a hand to rub at the black hairs on his nape trembling with anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I wouldn’t mind if you did…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even for a speedster, Bart was incredibly slow to put the pieces together. He had only realized Jaime was being serious after noticing the cute blush resting high on his cheeks and the adorable, nervous body language that couldn’t be missed from a lightyear away. A grin quickly formed on the side of the speedster’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime wasn’t sure if Bart would go through with it until he suddenly felt two patient lips on his own, waiting for him to catch-up. The slow-poke quickly indulged in the long-time dream of his and got to work showing Bart how he felt. Jaime’s hands gently pulled Bart towards him by the lower end of his back, until there wasn’t any air between them; whilst Bart’s hand roamed over Jaime’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two ramped up in passion to the point where they were both surprised. They were each panting and knew what one another was thinking. It was moving fast, but on a silent level, they had both shared somehow that this is something they had wanted for a while now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart reached for Jaime’s hand and guided him over to the bed. The speedster laid down grinning as Jaime eagerly followed him from above. As their lips met again, Bart moaned out sharing that he knew he no longer needed to be insecure about their friendship, because Jaime wasn’t going anywhere. Jaime moaned out in response, letting Bart know that there was no way that they were remaining just friends after this; he needed something more. And Bart, well he wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Te amo Bart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaime</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so Amorcito.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prove it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jaime could open his mouth, the cupboard doors burst open and the sea of snacks poured out once again. The two men chuckled in one another’s arms for a moment before getting back to what mattered; drowning in one another’s love for each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the rising levels of sodium, the pair continued to make out satisfying an entirely different kind of appetite. Judging by the knowing grin they shared when they had pulled apart, both men had had the same thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>If they were to find themselves feeling peckish after all the inevitable sex they were about to share, at least there wouldn’t be a shortage of their </span>
  <em>
    <span>second </span>
  </em>
  <span>favorite treat...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to leave me some comments y'all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>